


Didn't we have fun?

by deanandseths



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, I guess I kinda quoted lolita, Idc about coldplay forgiveness instead they just gotta stick it up their pipe and smoke it, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, ambrollins - Freeform, bc their song fits my babies more than anything else, but this is what I do, hope nabokov will forgive me, using literary references for m/m wrestling fics is a shame I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandseths/pseuds/deanandseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one year, Seth's words still hurt. Dean can't stop recalling them every time he's left alone with his thoughts.</p><p>[Based on the song "Fun" by Coldplay]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't we have fun?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic in English. I'm pretty excited yet a bit scared, because I'm not a native speaker, so please, if you happen to read it, don't blame me if you'll find mistakes and misspells. :/  
> Ambrollins is my life, so I hope you will enjoy this one shot.

I guess this is just one of those days...

I hate to watch the sunset from this window, where we used to look at it together. I hate it because it’s another sunset without you by my side.The ocean is waiting for the storm, I feel the wind rising and this damn cigarette refuses to stay lit...

You know, it's damn awkward to smoke again after all this time. The taste of tobacco feels so strange in my mouth now. If it wasn’t for you constantly busting my balls about it, I don’t think I’d have ever quit, but whatever...

There’s no point in brooding over it, I know it’s over. I wish I had a crystal ball to foresee all this, so that I would’ve avoided to cross your path. I would’ve prevented your way and my way to become _our_ way, and then to see them part again.

Yes, you sold out our dream, threw it down the gutter and left me here with a bunch of scars and memories, to wonder if there might have been another way. And it hurts. It hurts to see you walk away with no regrets, spitting on everything we fought for just to hold a fucking belt... oh wait, that was "best for business", right? Yeah... _business_.

But didn’t we have fun?

You can’t say it was all a waste. You can’t say I was just a business partner. It was never like that, you know it damn well.

It wasn’t like that when we used to travel by car for hours, laughing, listening to your awful teenager music and singing over them like two idiots, talking bollocks all along... those endless travels when, if silence fell, it was just because you wanted to hold my hand and think of me and you together, keeping out of the car the rest of the world.  
It wasn’t all a waste when you looked for my gaze, nor when you lowered yours blushing if you noticed I was staring at you... I never told you it, but it slew me to see you blush. It slew me to lose myself into the dark depth of your eyes, it slew me to hear your weird nasal laughter, it slew me to feel the taste of your lips on mine.  
It was you in the morning, when you woke up half naked and greeted me with your raspy voice; it was you coming back home early afternoon after your workout, sweaty and wheezy, with your satisfied smile, it was you setting the table for the both of us in the evening. And when you leaned your head against my shoulder while we were watching the tube before going to sleep, and I felt your breath on my neck, those moments were _simply perfect_ , and none of your bullshit will ever take them away.

Do you remember? _“We’re on top of the world”_ you used to say. It was the two of us, _“forever”_ , you said, _“forever always”_ , and I trusted you.  
And we were really on the top of the world baby, flying high on cloud nine. Nothing would have held us, we were unstoppable, we were too strong. We were brothers.  
What did you say then? _“If Roman is the second wheel, you’re the third”_. Yeah, suddenly I became Dean Ambrose “the lunatic”, “the third wheel of the Shield”. But when you used to tie your legs around my waist looking straight into my eyes, you screamed I was the best in the world, didn't you? Yeah, you did, even though you're acting like you forgot it.   
For all those years, every night, I was your bad boy and you were my princess. You have always been my precious, beautiful Princess. Sometimes I still wake up in the middle of the night looking for your hair on the pillow with my fingers, but then I remember, and I curse you. I hate you, Seth Rollins. We could have been saved, we really could, but you chose to run by yourself and stab me in the back... kinda like being thrown _face down in a ditch_ , you know. Wanna see me like that, huh? No worries baby, some day it will happen for sure. I'm already lost.

Fuck, Seth, do you really think it was all a waste?

If I could stop the time, if I could stop the world and its spin, I’d do it. I’d do it for you and you only, you little bastard, I’d do it for you, you scumbag... because who am I to judge you? I’m every bit of the scumbag that you are. Yes brother, because you and me, we were always meant to be.

Some say, nothing’s too broken to find a way back, but I know it’s over. I know it’s done. No more _we_ from now on, but only _you_ and _me_ , parting our ways again. 


End file.
